What Did You Say?
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: everything's in the title...I don't own Bleach...Kubo-sensei does...hope you like this one. RenjixRukia pairing, a strawberry, a sickly heartthrob, the whole gang, and the guy who can make pink look "badass"..R&R please!
1. The Girl: Kuchiki Rukia

**What did you say?**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...Everything belongs to Kubo-sensei.)

**CHAPTER 1: The Girl: Kuchiki Rukia**

"_What did you say?"_

I couldn't believe my ears. He's got to be joking, right?

But the seriousness burning in his eyes told me otherwise.

Flabbergasted, shocked, disbelieving… All these expressions were clearly etched on my face.

I wondered if he found it funny. He looked so… serious.

I tried to rearrange my features, but to no avail. Those words were still resonating in my ears like an echo.

"_I love you, Rukia."_

The wild _rokubantai fukutaichou_ and my one and only best friend, Abarai Renji, just told me he loves me.

…more than I imagine.


	2. The Lover Boy: Abarai Renji

**CHAPTER 2: The Lover boy: Abarai Renji**

"_What did you say?"_

Never in my life did I hear her sound so disbelieving.

I was a little crestfallen. Sad, actually. But I wouldn't deny that I expected to hear her say that. I couldn't really blame her. After all, this is the first time I told her that.

Yet, I couldn't hide the feeling of amusement that was forming deep inside me. It's been a while since I saw different expressions on her usually calm face.

I tried to console myself by assuring that this was just the beginning. I need sound advice from a certain person and the permission of…

Tsk. This is tougher than I expected.

But for her, I'll overcome everything.

"_I love you, Rukia."_

Yup, I just told the _juusanbantai fukutaichou_ and my best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, that I love her.

…more than anything else in the world.


	3. The Shinigami Daiyou: Kurosaki Ichigo

**CHAPTER 3: The Substitute Shinigami: Kurosaki Ichigo**

"_What did you say?"_

WHAT THE HELL? Did I just hear that correctly? _That_ guy? He what?

Well, I shouldn't be surprised actually. Sooner or later, he will come to his senses and tell her everything.

As I look at Rukia's expression, I couldn't help but laugh. She glared daggers at me. As if that would work on me. I've received many worse death glares from that accursed brother of hers.

Ah well. I suppose I should be relieved. After all, he finally told his feelings for her.

"_Renji, protect her no matter what. Or else, I'll have to kill you myself."_

Hey wait. I shouldn't be the one making threats here. It's supposed to be someone else.

I looked at the clear blue sky and smiled discreetly.

…_yeah, it's got be **him**._


	4. The Juusanbatai Taichou: Ukitake Joshiro

**CHAPTER 4: The Juusanbantai Taichou: Ukitake Joushiro**

"_What…did you say?"_

I felt faint the moment I heard. The ground beneath me started wobbling and everything blurred. Abarai-kun, upon noticing, immediately rushed to my side. I waved him off and told him I'm fine. Just a little…surprised.

When he resumed his place, sitting before me, carefully studying my expression, I couldn't help but feel wary and uneasy. But seeing him there, patiently waiting for my answer made me smile and nod my head.

His eyes widened in surprise. He scrambled to his feet, bowed down respectfully and thanked me profusely before leaving with a huge smile on his face.

"_I believe you can make her happy, Abarai-kun, but…"_

The smile from my face disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.

"…_you have to prove it first."_


	5. The Greatest Challenge: Kuchiki Byakuya

**CHAPTER 5: The Greatest Challenge: Kuchiki Byakuya**

"_What did you say?"_

My tone has a hint of surprise in it, but the coldness seeping from every syllable was evident that Renji backed a few meters away.

I studied him carefully. I couldn't deny that his confession shook my core—and that his seriousness had taken me aback.

The last time I saw him look like that was when Rukia was nearly…executed.

As I contemplated, I thought about Rukia. She deserves to be happy. Well, if he can make her happy, that is.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine Rukia and Renji…together. Seeing her smile in my mind brought back memories of _her_—my wife, my Hisana.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Renji was eyeing me intently yet fearfully. I sighed.

I stood from my position and unsheathed Senbonzakura. Renji swallowed nervously and backed a few paces more.

"I'm sure you know Renji how powerful I am and my _zanpakutou_. Senbonzakura shows no mercy to anyone who goes in its way—and neither do I."

Renji nodded his head, never taking his eyes off my _zanpakutou_.

I looked at him in the eye. "If I ever see my sister crying or sad in any way and I mean absolutely in _**any**_ way, Renji, I swear upon my honor as the _rokubantai taichou_ and the head of the Kuchiki Clan, that Senbonzakura and I," I pointed my _zanpakutou_ at his face, "will kill you. Is that understood?"

Renji gulped again and regained his composure. "Yes, Kuchiki-_taichou_."

He bowed his head and made his way to the door. He paused and looked back at me once more.

"Thank you, _taichou_. I swear I'll never do anything to hurt your pride, sir."

I quickly turned around in order to ask him how he knew. But he was gone.

As I stared at the spot, I let a smile grace my stoic features.

"_I entrust my pride to you, Renji."_


	6. The Verdict!: Rukia's Answer

**CHAPTER 6: The Verdict!: Rukia's Answer**

"_What…did…you…say?"_

She sighed, yet she couldn't help but feel annoyed and amused at the same time. Renji looked as if he's been challenged by Zaraki-_taichou_ and "reprimanded" by Unohana-_taichou_. All the color from his face was gone. If Rukia didn't know any better, she would have thought Renji will faint.

She sighed again.

Renji gulped. Surely, he heard correctly? He's not hallucinating, right? Or drunk? Wait, he didn't even drink the sake Matsumoto-_san _gave him, so why did he think that?

Argghh! Renji wanted to thrash around and release everything he's holding inside.

Rukia sighed, louder this time and stepped closer to Renji. Slowly, she reached out and cupped his face in her hands.

Renji's mind went blank. His heart beat faster than normal. His breathing became erratic.

"Renji…" Rukia said.

He closed his eyes and waited.

Suddenly, she punched him—hard.

Renji staggered backwards, clutching his swollen cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he bellowed.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Rukia retorted, "Seriously, are you an _**IDIOT**_? Of all things to say, you chose 'what did you say?' Renji, surely you can do better than that!"

Renji was stunned. "So…so…you're not…joking?" he stammered.

Rukia slapped her palm on her forehead. "Urgh, why did I fall for someone so stupid?"

Renji was surprised at first. Slowly, a goofy smile crept on his face.

"…I didn't even know why, of all people, I fell in love with you. And you're my best friend, the _rokubantai fukutaichou_, and _nii-sama_'s right hand. Considering all this, I should be avoiding you, yet I told you bluntly and point blank, that I…" she was cut short from her monologue when Renji hugged her—tightly, as if he'll never let go.

Rukia froze. But after a while, she hugged him back.

"_Renji, I love you too."_

You're right. These two people surely make a perfect match.


	7. EPILOGUE

**CHAPTER 7: EPILOGUE**

Unknown to Rukia and Renji, the whole Gotei 13 was watching them.

"Well, it's about time." Yamamoto-_soutaichou_ said, "What do you think, Soi Fon-_taichou_?"

Soi Fon merely nodded in agreement, while Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_ and Hinamori-_fukutaichou_ kept taking snapshots.

"My, my. The young people sure are growing up. Wouldn't you agree, Kyoraku-_taichou_, Ukitake-_taichou_?" asked Unohana-_taichou_.

Ukitake merely smiled. Kyoraku, on the other hand, hid his face behind his hat.

"Matsumoto! Hinamori! Stop doing that!" scolded Hitsugaya-_taichou_, but said people ignored him.

"What am I doing here anyway? Nemu, let's go back." Kurotsuchi-_taichou_ said.

"Yes, Mayuri-_sama_." Nemu answered.

"Hey, Yachiru. I'm getting bored watching those two. Let's go somewhere and train. Ichigo, come with us." Zaraki-_taichou_ said.

"Aww… Ken-_chan_ is jealous because he doesn't have a girl friend." Teased Yachiru.

"Shut up." Said Zaraki, "Let's go, Ichigo."

Ichigo followed them but he glanced back for a minute before leaving.

"Well, it sure is nice to see those two together." Komamura-_taichou_ commented. He turned around and left.

Ukitake-_taichou_ looked at the setting sun. The sky was filled with bright, orange light as he watched Rukia and Renji. He smiled.

"Well, it seems that the overprotective brother will become _more_ overprotective. Am I right," he glanced at his side, "Byakuya?"

Kuchiki-_taichou_ didn't respond. Yet, from the look on his face, Ukitake assumed that he is right.

"_Yes," _as Ukitake saw Byakuya's retreating figure, _"I am."_

-owari


End file.
